sweet mystery of amour
by drade666
Summary: Balthazar tricks Sam into sleeping with him.


_**Sweet mystery of Amour**_

Sam wasn't quite sure what had happened exactly except that one minute he was called to Balthazar's house with claims that he had information on a case and the next Sam was lying on the counter with Balthazar licking some sort of scotch out of his navel. Sam woke up to find his hands tethered above his head by a silk rope of some kind then he looked down to find his entire body stripped down to his boxers. Sam furrowed his brow before frantically pulling at the silk binding that's when he heard the distinct sound of someone humming approvingly causing Sam to shoot his gaze in the direction of the doorway.

"Balthazar?" Sam asked looking over to see Balthazar leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed in nothing but his boxers as well and the biggest, wickedest smile on his face.

"You ready Sammy?" Balthazar asked

For a second Sam wondered what Balthazar was referring too but suddenly as the haze of alcohol cleared he could remember a conversation between them that went something like, "How's about we have a menajahtwa?" followed by Sam saying "Why the hell not". Sam could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he slowly became aware of the painfully hard erection currently pressing against his boxers with something else clearly pressed inside him. Balthazar smirked at the redness on Sam's cheeks then flipped a switch on a remote in his hand causing Sam to arch off the bed as the vibrations hit that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Sam was wreathing as Balthazar slowly swaggered over to him crawling up beside him before laying lazy kisses along Sam's chest up to his neck then back down, taking one of Sam's nipples between his teeth to add sensation that had Sam crying out. Sam was no prude unbeknownst to his brother Dean who always thought that Sam hadn't slept with anyone except Jess but the fact was he'd experimented more then Dean would ever know while at collage including sleeping with a couple guys. Sam however had forgotten just how intense the sensation could be when with a guy especially one who knows what he's doing.

Balthazar chuckled deep in his throat as he read Sam's thoughts reviling in the dirty images that were flashing threw his mind currently. Sam felt Balthazar's tongue lick a strip up his stomach making him moan especially when he felt Balthazar cup him threw his boxers. Sam could feel the vibrations increasing as Balthazar massaged him threw his boxers something he hadn't felt since his high school days when he'd sneak a vibrator from his brother then go into the nearest washroom. Balthazar hummed against Sam's skin that's when Sam suddenly put two and two together that the angel was reading his mind.

"You pervert…getting off…on my past…escapades" Sam panted while looking down at the angel currently sucking on one of his nipples.

"Oh so I'm the pervert huh, considering you're the one whose getting off from me barely touching you and a toy shoved up your ass" Balthazar retorted in that smooth French accent of his.

Balthazar smiled then grabbed Sam's boxers pulling them off completely before settling in between Sam's legs. The French angel pushed Sam's thighs apart then reached down till his finger started to rim Sam's stretched hole around the toy making Sam's hips buck upwards. Balthazar slid one slick finger in beside the toy stretching Sam further until he was begging for more, which Balthazar was all too happy to oblige reaching down to pull the toy from Sam he then grabbed the younger Winchester's hips to man handle him into a better position. Balthazar wasted no time in pushing his hard length into Sam then setting up a punishing rhythm, pounding Sam into the mattress as they both were on the edge almost too quickly as rough fingers yanked Sam's head back by the hair he came clenching around Balthazar only to force the angel's orgasm from him as well. Sam felt Balthazar release his wrists from the bind followed by the sticky mess being cleaned up off of them before finally they cuddled into bed together under a blanket.

"Well that was fun although I never would have guessed that you were such a little pervert Sammy" Balthazar teased

"What you don't know about me could fill the ocean Balthazar" Sam replied

"Oh well then maybe next time we'll need to explore your kinkier side hmm?" Balthazar suggested quirking his eyebrows with a sinister smirk.

"Ha, maybe" Sam surprisingly agreed with a laugh before settling down to drift off to sleep.


End file.
